The Hognator
by grishka
Summary: In Mobotropolis, undercover of darkness, someone is stalking Sally Acorn. She doesn't know why, but it's her he's after. And no one can help her, except for one fox. They came to fight for the one woman who could save their future. One came to protect her, the other to kill her. Metal Sonic is the hognator. In-hedgehog, unstoppable, he has only one purpose: murder.
1. Chapter 1: From the future

The first time i venture into Sonic fanfic writing isn't going to be easy, neither will it be successful. But still better to tried and fail than do nothing. So here i present to you a weird idea from my mind, The Hognator or The Hedgehog-nator.

Sarah Connor- Sally Acorn

Kyle Reese- Miles "Tails" Prower

The Terminator- Metal Sonic

John Connor- Sonic the hedgehog

Skynet- Eggman

Prologue

From the ashes of Gene bomb attacks, the machines under the command of Dr Eggman engage planet Mobius's people for decades without any signs of ending. The final battle will not be fought in the future, it will be fought here, now in the past of Mobius's history...tonight.

New Mobotropolis, 1:59 AM

A garbage truck was picking its dumb in a dark alley, the driver was a monkey wearring baggy trousers and a trench coat, he was also wearring a yellow cab. From the cockpit of his garbage truck he operates the various buttons, switches to do his job. Suddenly his truck ceases to operate, in front of his eyes sparks of lighting began to appear follow up with a huge ball lighting contains a crystal sphere. Within three seconds, the crystal sphere disappear leaving only a black hedgehog with flaming red stripes on its spikes. The hedgehog took a quick look around its surrounding, then it walks away from the alley to a group of punk head teenager fighting against each other over their newly claimed prize. "Nice night for a walk." The black hedgehog said in a monotone voice, the teenage gang then turns to him "Oh yeah short stuff, i bet that ya never see the Terror of the night gang?" The lead teen was a crocodile with a headphone on his head unwisely provoke the hedgehog. The black hedgehog then proceed to beaten up the gang with lighting speed, he swipe the knife on one the gang's belt and stick into the gut of another, then throw the second gang member into a shopping cart and kick the cart right into a dumpster. The crocodile now shaken in fear, he knelt down on his knees and beg for mercy. "Please i'll whatever you want just spare me!" the croc shouted out loud, "Your clothes. Give it to me." The black hedgehog replied. And like a slave to his master, the croc threw down his clothing to the black hedgehog and ran away completely naked.

Meanwhile, at another part of town, another ball of lighting appear yet in another alley, this time out came a yellow fox with two tails, he bump on the ground real hard, he pants at an ever faster pace from the shock of electricity and the strange thing he had been through. "Hey kid, did you see a ball of lighting just came outta nowhere?" An unemployed old man asked the fox, but to his surprise, the fox quickly grab his pants and runaway deeper into the alley. At that moment, a police cruiser came by and saw the incident, the canines from the police cruiser then ran after the fox into the dark alley way. One of the cop was ambushed by the fox, his gun was stripped away from him and before running away, the fox awkwardly asked the canine patrol for the time and date. "What day is it? The date?" The fox asked and pointed the plasma pistol at the officer's face. "12th May." The officer replied in fear, "What year?" The fox asked again, but this time he was forced to run away for more police were coming in. The fox ran into a shopping mall, still closed until the next day, whilst inside, he stole a jacket and a T-shirt along with a plasma shotgun and a knife. He came out of the mall through the back door, leaving the police inside searching in vain, he cut off the wooden backstock of the shotgun and hid it inside hsi jacket and walks out to streets. He saw an empty phone booth and ran inside it and browses through the phone book's pages. He came across a page with a list of name, they were all composed of Sally and Acorn with some alteration of the middle name. He ripped that page off and silently walks away.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Sally Acorn

Chapter 2: Meet Sally Acorn

The next morning, a chipmunk with red hair rides on her motobike to a diner where she works, she wore a pink helmet with flowers on it. She worn a blue shirt with white skirt and a pair of high heels boots. She arrived at the diner and got off her bike, then she chained her bike to the diner's board "Guard it for me, mondo burger." She said to the statue in front of her. Her name was Sally Acorn, she walks into the diner's changing room and put on her waitress outfit. "Sorry i'm late." Sally said to her friend, Bunnie Rabbot, a bunny. "So am i." Bunnie remarked to Sally. The two are best friends in everyway, they went to the same school eversince the 1st grade. Now in the Mobotropolist University's dorm, Bunnie and Sally are determined to set their game plan straight for their growed up life. But while Sally and Bunnie were dealing with their jobs as waitress at the diner, the sinister black hedgehog was walking in the streets in some other parts of town, he came across an orange colored car. Finding it to be suited for his need, the hedgehog smashed the window and open the vehicle's door from the inside. He entered the car and swipe the wires behind the steering wheel, the engine began to start and he drove away. He came across a gunshop filled to brim with weapons of all kind, from classic 21st century assault rifles to the latest edition in plasma energy weaponry. "12 gauge AA12 combat shotgun." The black hedgehog asked the shop keeper. "Just what you need pal." The shop keeper picks up the automatic shotgun from the rack and gave it to the black hedgehog. "You can go semi auto or full auto with this baby, we go a newtype of ammo, the Dragon Breath. With it you can incinerate any uninvited guest." The shop keeper advertised his merchandised to the hedgehog.

"What about the M290 Plasma Rifle?" The hedgehog asked the shop keeper, the weapon that he was looking for this time is something that can blow away the fastest thing alive. "This is a brand new one. Get ya finger on the trigger and boom, a laser dot will points at your target, can't miss." The man said to the hedgehog, "Anything else?" He asked the black hedgehog, "All of 'em." the hedgehog reply, causing the man to shook in surprise, he never had any customer who wants to buy ALL the weapons in the store before. "I guess i'll close early today." He turns his back around to get some papers and money for the sale of the day. But while he was doing that, the black hedgehog, loaded his shotgun with a bullet and gunned down the shop keeper. Meanwhile, at another part of town, the yellow fox with double tails named Tails was cutting the buttstock of his shotgun to conceal his weapon inside the trench coat, he pumps his weapon, making it prime and ready for action. He then walked out to the streets of the city, in his mind, he was awestruck to see the city before his birth was magnificent, it was green, with buildings at their best, peoples and Mobians walking freely around the streets. It was a completely different place compare to his. But at that very moment, while Tails was being overwhelmed by the beauty of Mobotropolist, the black hedgehog was looking at a phone book, he remembers all the people in the one page that has people name "Sally" and "Acorn" in it. The hedgehog then proceeds to the house of a female citizen of the city whose name is Sally Lissete Acorn, he walked to her door and knock on her door. "Sally Acorn?" the hedgehog asked the a human mother, "Yes?" The replied, causes the hedgehog to smash down her door and shoot her dead in cold blood.

Some minutes later, at the diner where Sally works, she and Bunnie rush to the kitchen to see the breaking new. "Come on sugar squirrel, it's about you! Well...sort of." Bunnie gave Sally a sarcastic joke, "This morning, Sarah Lissete Acorn mother of two was brutally shot to dead." The new spokesman said, "You're dead hun." Bunnie once again gave Sally another cruel joke for the serious situation, yet non of them knows what will become of them and Mobius. That night, at a construction yard, Tails slipped unnotice into a car, he open the compartmen behind the wheel of the car and start up the engine by wiring the cables together. But after he was done with starting up the vehicle's engine, he immediately fell asleep, in his dream, he saw him alone, crawling under the rubbles of Mobotropolist. In front of him is a towerring robotic tank armed with laser weaponry seeking out pockets of resistance, Tails gently fly to the tank with his " Tail Rotor" and stick some explosives to the back of the tank. Tails landed on the ground and detonate the explosives, the tank exploded and burned into a pile wrecks. Then Rotor Walrus a Walrus, Tail's friend drive by in a car, "Get in Tails!" Walrus shouted, Tails jumped on the plasma machine gun on the back of the car. They ran away from the battle but they were intercepted by a flying hunter killer of Dr Robotnik, the flying robot shoot Rotor's car by the tires and causes it to tumble. Tails was stuck inside as the flame began to burn the vehicle's remains.


	3. Come with me if you want to live

Chapter 3: Come with me if you want to live

The bodies of women who bears the name "Sally Acorn" are piling up, the cops are cracking their heads on the weird homicidal case, the press is hot on the story. The police of Mobotropolis must rely on the Chaotix team to hunt down the culprit behind the murdering of women who has the name "Sally Acorn". Inspector Vektor the crocodile, head of the Chaotix team found one rather interesting clue is that the women who are killed have their names in order on a phone book page, this led him to believe that the serial killer is systemically eliminating people in a "Phone book order". While then at the dorm room of University of Mobius, Sally Acorn and her roommate Bunnie Rabbot were preparing for the night, expecting their boyfriends will come and hang out. The phone in their living room rang up, Sally went out to pick it up, and the voice of the person who was talking to her can do nothing more than make her giggles a bit. "First I shall rip off ze buttons on your blouze one after anothier. Then move my tongued down on neck to your furry breasts." The voice was someone who speaks French, and he knows the two girls well, it can only be Antoine D'coolete. Sally decided to take this opportunity to tease Antoine, "Bunnie it's Antoine!" Sally informed Bunnie who was still dressing up for the night, then she started to pull her joke on Antoine. "Who is this?" The deep female voice of Sally causes Antoine to shook himself up, "Princess Sally, excuse moi. I...I th...I thought you were Bunnie Rabbot mademoiselle. Is she there?" Sally quickly passes the phone to Bunnie and let Antoine to repeat whatever he just accidently said to Sally. A few minutes later, Sally and Bunnie were done with their dressing up and they look fabulous, with the chipmunk in a white blouse with black skirt, and Bunnie in her favorite pink evening dress.

Sally went out to the living room and check her phone message, she founds a grave new that her boyfriend, won't be able to come and hang out tonight. Frustrated by the news, Sally decided to went out to the movies or some where to have fun. But when she rode off on her motorcycle, she was followed by a double tailed fox. While then at the police station, Vektor the crocodile must answer the press's questions about the death of the other girls named Sally Acorn. "I hate these press cases, especially the weird ones." His assistance Espio the chameleon said, he took a smoke to relieve his mind of tensions, "How do I look?" Vektor asked, "Like shit hole." Espio replied, frustrated his boss. As for Sally Acorn, she was having a pizza at a local diner when the news flash began broadcasting the sensational story, Sally take a look at the phonebook and found her full name Sally Alicia Acorn, next on the list, the woman before her Sally Elizabeth Acorn is already dead. It was just yesterday her life was still normal, now she is under threat of being murdered, who could protect her ? She started to paranoid, then she decided to head back to her dorm where she'll be safe with Bunnie and Antoine. She get out of the diner and walk home, passing a two tailed fox who was looking at her, thinking that he is stalking her, Sally went into a night club named "Blood Dragon" a technoir styled night club playing up beat songs from the 1980s. Sally went to see a clerk at the entrance of the club and asked her for a phone. "Do you have a phone ?" Sally asked, "It's in the back." The clerk answered and Sally went in but was called back because she didn't pay her entrance fee, "Hey four fifteen!" Sally paid up her money and went into the back of the club and dial 911 for help.

"Hello Inspector Vektor here." the crocodile picked up the phone and answered. "Sir I think there's somebody after me, i'm at a place called Blood Dragon. On Pinko drive. I need you to send somebody down here quick!" Sally said franticly to the inspector, "Now, now, lady don't worry, you're in a public place stay put and don't worry. We're sending a cruiser down to pick you up okay ?" Vektor replied to reassured Sally, the chipmunk was relieve to hear that she'll be protected by the police. She sat down wait for the police to come, but her mind can't stop its inner panic that the killer could be here at anytime. But outside of the bar and black hedgehog wearing trench coat was coming in and search for her, at another table just some meters away from where she was sitting, the same fox that she saw outside was stalking her. The black hedgehog came to where she was sitting and pull a pistol with laser sight at her, just when she thought that her life has ended, the fox turn around with a shotgun, he fires continuously at the hedgehog. But the hedgehog wasn't done yet, he wasn't dead but still in perfect shape for a fight, he fires his SMG at the fox, who dodged it with his ability to fly. The crowd was so terrified that they stampede on each other to escape the shootout. Among them is Sally Acorn. She fell on the ground because of people pushing and shoving each other aside to run away. The black hedgehog quickly reacquired his target, he was ready to kill her with how much shot does he want. But the fox shoot him from behind, his shotgun bullets blasted the hedgehog flying out of the front door, the fox pick Sally up and convince her to follow him, "Come with me if your want to live."

They ran to the back alley, the hedgehog didn't give up on his mission, he regained his consciousness and resume his chase, from his point of view, everything were red with high-tech programming to navigate the city's streets. The fox fire his shotgun at a car, causing a massive explosion hoping to stall down the hedgehog but that didn't stop him. Sally and the fox got into a car and put it on reverse, the fox drove as fast as he can but the hedgehog jumped on the car and punch through the windshield. Sally screamed out in terror as the hedgehog tries to pull her out of the car, her savior made a sharp turn and throw the hedgehog off the vehicle. "Are you hurt ? Are you injured ? Listen if you want to live then do exactly what I say!" The fox instructed the terrified Sally, "I'm seargent Tails, Miles Prower, Freedom Fighter serial No.1955672." But while Tails was hastily introducing himself to Sally, the hedgehog has jacked a police car and resume his chase. Forcing Tails to make hard turns around the alley ways and finally got into a parking lot. "How could this be possible ? You shot that hedgehog 6 times in the chest how come he's still..." She was cut short and corrected by Tails, "He's not a hedgehog he's a machine. Metal Sonic, an Auto Maton version, half Mobian half machine. Underneath it's a hyper alloy combat chest, micro processor controlled, fully armored and very tough, but outside it's living tissue." Tails explained to Sally, but she doesn't know that when did that hedgehog come from. "Listen pal, i'm no fool and I know that they can't make things like that now." Tails immediately park the car in a dark side of the parking lot to hide from the hedgehog and law's searches.

"Not now, but not in about 40 years." Realized that this so called hedgehog came from the distant future, Sally trying to get out and run away from Tails, who grab her hand and pull her back in the car. To resist him, Sally bite Tails's hand but for the fox, it was nothing more than a scratch, "Listen to me and understand! The Metal Sonic is out there! He can't be bargained with, he can't be reason with! And he will absolutely won't stop until you are dead!" Sally started to shed some tears upon hearing that she was the target of the hedgehog to eliminate. "Why me? What did I do ?" She asked in fear, "It's not what you did, it's what you're going to do. There's a war, a launched by a crazy scientist, named Dr Robotnik. He overthrown the kingdom, then turned the planet into a polluted junk yard. He rounded up people, then roboticized them into his slaves. But one Mobian brought us back from the brink, Sonic the hedgehog. The fastest thing alive. Your unburned son. He rescued us from Robotnik's prison, then brought to the forest and organized resistance." Tails and Sally get out of their car and acquired another one to drove away without being seen. "Did you see this war ?" Sally asked Tails. "No, i grew up after. In the ruins, starving, hiding from HKs. Hunter Killers, automated machines built in automated factories." Tails replied to Sally, but before they could get to know each other more, the Metal Sonic in Mobian disguised found them again and ensure another chase.

They drove through the parking lot out to the streets and into a highway underground section, exchanging shotgun bullets at each other. "Take the wheel!" Tails shouted to Sally, as she keep the car stable, Tails fired another bullet at Metal Sonic's eyes. Causing him to crash his hijacked police cruiser into the wall. Just as the dust begin to settle, the police arrived to catch all of them, but only to find that the driver in the wrecked police cruiser is gone.


End file.
